Mixed Up
by rsaenz276
Summary: You were raped by Akito at 16 only to get a lovely surprise 9 months later.  But you are quickly falling for someone else in the Sohma household.
1. Chapter 1

Okeday everybody! I absolutely love love love, Fruits Basket! That is why I'm writing this story! Have fun with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

You, you are Chèvre Sohma, one of the cursed Sohma family. You are the goat, glamorous, I know right? Let's start your story...

You were born into the Sohma family and like most of the mothers who have one of these cursed children abandon them immediately. So you were sent to the main Sohma house to live and be raised. Hatori raised you; he is the only thing you have ever had to a father. He would gladly give his life up for you and you would too. But that is not what this story is really about this story is about what happens between you and Akito.

Ever since you turned 16 Akito has taking a liking for you which is odd because it is a thing that Akito usually doesn't happen. But this very fact is the one that ruined your whole life, what Akito did to you.

Flashback 3 years ago you were 16

You're POV

I sat on the mat in Akito's room as he required of me. He tells me he has fallen in love with me. It scares me almost in a way because I know what he is cable is. What he did to Hatori.

I look up as he steps in the room; I have to admit I am attracted to him no matter what he has done.

He walks straight past me just as he has any other day. It makes me feel he is not as in love with me as her truly says.

"Chèvre. Come here." He commands. I get up quietly from my spot and walk up over to him waiting for whatever instruction he decides to give of me.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asks in his cruel tone.

"No Akito I haven't ever been in love, only with you." I lied.

"Good. Now do you have any idea what people do when they are in love." He says with a smirk on his face as he started to stand. I was becoming more and more afraid at every movement me made.

"No Akito I don't." I replied terrified.

"Well let me show you." He said suddenly grabbing my wrist and slamming is lips into mine...

So tell me what you think, I'm probably going to put a lemon in the next chapter so Rate and Review!!!!!! And no flames nobody likes them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all rates and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

His body pressed against mine and I felt sick as he kissed me. He bit my bottom lip and I shrieked in pain opening my mouth, he took that as an invitation and slid his tongue deep inside of my mouth. He then proceeded to lay me down on the sleeping mat. I tried to protest by pushing and trying to get him off me. Even in his weak state I was still smaller than him and couldn't get him off. Trying to get my mouth away from his I tried to scream but it didn't work much at all. I then felt a cold hand go for my kimono. In one swift movement he ripped it off. I laid there in my bra and underwear afraid now that I knew what he wanted.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, I am the leader of this household and get whatever I please." He replied coldly. It was true nobody could stop him he was the head of household and if he wanted something he would get it. He unhooked her bra sliding it off with ease and then her underwear. He then took off his clothing. She hid her face seeing his manhood in front oh her (note: she is kneeling on the ground in front of him.").

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asks her coldly. She looked at him at first with a confused look at first but then realized what he wanted her to do. She took his dick and began to suck on the tip which caused him to let out a small moan. He then took the back of her head and moved it back and forwards as she continued to blow him off. She was gagging several times because of it hitting the back of her throat but he still made her do it. Then he tensed up in her mouth and cummed in her mouth. She nearly was able to spit it out until he commanded her to swallow it. She did not liking the salty flavor left over in her mouth.

He then laid on her taking her breast in his hand s while kissing her. She wasn't fighting anymore. She just couldn't it was going to happen no matter what she wanted. He moved his mouth down to her breast and began drawing small circles with his tongue around her nipple. She moaned which seemed to drive him as he began to suckle and lick harder in faster and as he came up from her breast he had left a hickey a dark brownish blue one.

Akito then kneeled above her and put his tip at her opening. She closed her eyes not wanting this to happen not wanting him to be her first. And then her eyes shot open as he slammed into her breaking her hymen in a swift movement. It hurt so badly she began to cry silent tears unknown to him. He began to thrust in and out several times every time getting faster with moans and gasps coming from both of them. Then you could feel the pressure on you lower abdomen the pressure of your orgasm. He began to push harder and harder until you came. Screaming as you orgasm. He then came, semen spreading into your vagina. You had never felt so warm before but even more so alone. It was hard, herd to believe you lost something so precious to him. He pulled out of you and went to bathe. You began to gather up your things even though you were in pain. There wasn't much you could do about it anyways.

The bed mat was stained with blood from your hymen it just depressed you more. But little did you know that something that would always remind you of this day was coming.

**Ok everybody I hope you liked it!!!! Please rate and review and no flames please!!!!!**


End file.
